


A Crew's Little Treasure Part one

by Sayori123



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adventure, Character Death, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Orphans, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayori123/pseuds/Sayori123
Summary: After Luffy's victory against buggy in Orange Town, the crew, now consisting of Luffy, Zoro, and Nami. Settle in for the night, while the resident swordsman takes first watch. However, later on during the night Zoro spots a large blue and sea foam green hippocampus towing along a small vessel boat. On board the vessel is a young six year old girl,named Molly D. Azela Fukushima. An orphan, who lost her parents in a pirate raid a year prior. Having awaken the other crew members, they hear the child's tragic tale and upon learning of her devil fruit powers, luffy asks her to join his crew. She accepts along with her hippocampus Luka. Join Molly in her crazy adventures with the crew and fulfilling Luffys dream of finding the ONE PIECE!





	1. A New Crew Member! Enter Molly and her hippocampus Luka!

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: For Molly's devil fruit abilities I will be pulling references from Byakuya's Senbonzakura.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece! Or Bleach! One Piece belongs to Oda. Bleach belongs to Kubo. The only thing I own are my own characters! 

 

Nights in the East Blue were the calmest. Considering it was one of the more weaker of the three seas, the others being the West Blue, South Blue, and the strongest of the three seas, The North Blue. On such a calm night two small joint vessels swayed softly across the water. A young man of nineteen,named Roronora Zoro, with ~~moss~~ green(sudden glaring towards the writer) hair and light tan skin wearing three gold earnings on his left ear, a white short sleeve with the top two buttons undone tucked in a green haramaki with dark black pants tucked in black boots. A black bandana was tied to his left upper arm. Three katanas lay resting on his right shoulder. His companions were a sixteen year old boy, named Monkey D. Luffy and an eighteen year old red head girl, named Nami, both of which were currently sleeping. Since the green haired swordsman had volunteered to take the first watch of the night, allowing the others to sleep. 

Peering out into the dark ocean blue night, the swordsman found nothing out of the ordinary, and was about to wake up the red head to switch shifts when something off to the right caught his gaze or rather a sharp huff from an animal reached the swordsmans ears. It was faint but taking a closer look, there about few meters from their vessel was a rather large blue sea foam green skinned hippocampus with a light blue gray mane towing along a small boat. Zoro eyed the creature cautiously,his left hand lay rested on one of his swords ready to draw. 

The hippocampus, having now noticed the green haired teen, showed relief in its aqua blue eyes as it approached the vessels. Though just as it was about a meter in, the creature softly slowed down turning its neck and head towards the boat. Zoro watched the creature lower its head into the vessel softly nudging what he could only assume was his owner, trying to cokes him/her out of slumber. A soft sigh peeped from the vessels as the creaure lifted its head keeping its gaze towards its owner. Zoro assumed its owner was of elder age, however,what he was not expecting to emerge from the boat was a small little girl, with long curly brown hair held in pigtails with flower clips and bright ocean green eyes. 

 

:A kid? What's a kid doing out in the middle of the ocean?: Zoro thought looking over the child. Said child in question, was rubbing her eyes and  stretching her arms. "Hmmm, what is it Luka? You find an island?" The girl said yawning. The hippocampus, who Zoro now knew as Luka, shook their head before gesturing towards him. The little girl followed her comapinions gaze towards a young man with green hair and coal black eyes. "Oh! H-Hi!" She studdered hiding behind Luka. 

Zoro, snapping out of his daze, replied, "Yo!"

"I-I'm surprised to find more people." She muttered softly still staying hidden behind Luka. "No surprise, considering the East blue pretty large." Zoro replied. She nodded. "True,did my friend Luka startle you? He tends to get overly excited when he sees new people." She says feeling more comfortable being around the green haired teen as she slowly comes from behind Lukas neck. 

Zoro smiles softly shaking  his head. "N'aa, I was just a bit surprised to find a kid out in the middle of the ocean." She giggles, "I guess that is surprising." 

"What are you doing out here without supervision? Your folks must be worried sick." Zoro says. The girls gaze turns solemn a half smile forms from her lips. "Don't have anyone." She replies. Zoro looks at her shocked. "Seriously? You've been alone in that small boat." He says. The girl shakes her head. "I'm not completely alone! I have Luka! He's been my best friend since I was just a baby. My mommy found him as a baby all alone after a harsh storm separated him from his herd." She says smiling. Luka gives a small huff before licking the little girls cheek, which causes her to laugh. "Heeheehee, Luka! That tickles!" She exclaimed. 

The girls sudden giggling draws the attention of both Luffy and Nami. "Hey, Zoro, could you keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep here." Remarks a rather annoyed Nami. "Yay, what's going on Zoro?" Luffy says yawning. 

"See for yourself." He says gesturing to Luka and the girl. Both occupants are shocked by what they see. "Huh? What's a little girl doing out in the middle of the ocean?" Nami asks. Zoro shrugs. "No clue, but when I mentioned her folks she said she didn't have anyone."

Nami's expression turns to concern. "Poor thing, that must have been tough for you. I'm Nami." Nami says. 

"I wasn't alone all the time...an elder couple on my island took me in after the meanie pirates invaded and killed my mommy and daddy. I'm Molly." Molly says. 

"How long ago was that?" Zoro asked. 

Molly's curly bangs covered most of her eyes but the sound of faint sobbing passed through her lips as cascading tears fell down her face.Both Zoro and Nami were taken aback by the tears coming from the child, but quickly came to the startling conclusion that her folks death must have been recent. Nami heartbroken as stray tears fell from her face, while Zoro clenched his fists fitting back tears. Luffy, who had been observing from the sidelines, knew by the tone in the girls voice that her parents death had to have been recent, which tore at his heart. Trying to remain strong, Molly wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt but that wasn't enough to stop the new set from falling. "I...I'm s-sor-sorey...It's been a year since they dead, I had hoped to be over the pain but no matter how hard I try...." she sobs. She sniffs. "I still miss them!" She cried tears overflowing as her shoulder started to shake.

Suddenly the young girl is pulled into a warm embrace or rather yanked if you will. She smacks right into something hard. Vision distorted  in a blur she can only make out a large blob of red. "It's okay." Whispers a voice. Molly, wiping the tears from her eyes, meets the gaze of warm chocolate brown, which held such love and warmth, and daresay compassion. Molly looks around noticing she's not on her little boat anymore but on Zoros boat. The one holding her in his arms, was a lean boy with messy short black hair wearing a straw hat with a red vest and torn blue shorts and sandals. The straw hat boy smiles at her. "Ah! Your not crying anymore! That's a relief. You look better smiling." He says. Molly blushes. "You think so?" She asks.

 

His eyes beam brightly. "Definitely! Besides, your friend looks sooo cool! Can I ride him?! Oh! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" He exclaims. Nami slaps the boy upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" The boy exclaims. Nami shakes her fist."Idiot! Are you that stupid?! You ate a devil fruit, which need I remind you....PREVENTS YOU FROM BEING ABLE TO SWIM!" She yells. Molly jumps at her rather harsh voice, opting to hide behind Zoro for cover. "Nice going Nami, your yelling just about scared the kid half to death." Zoro remarks kneeling in front of the girl. "Don't sweat it kid. She's not all that bad. Just don't get on her bad side." He says patting her head. Molly nods. "Okay, but you mentioned he ate a devil fruit right?" She asks. Nami looks at Molly confused,but nods. "Yay, he ate some fruit that make him rubber. Why?" She asks. Molly smiles. "Then he's just like me!" She exclaims. Everyone's eyes widen surprised. "Wait...your a devil fruit user too?!" They say in unison. Molly nods. 

"Yep! I ate the Sakura Sakura no mi. I can turn cherry blossom petals into sharp projectile blades, or form them into any shape I want. It's a logia type fruit." She says.

Luffys eyes light up in stars. "That's sooo cool! You should totally join my crew! It would be sooo awesome! Your friend could join too!" He exclaims. Molly looks taken aback, but none the less she tears up a bit smiling. "You guys really want me? But we only just met." She says. Luffy giggles, "hehehehehe, so what! Were nakama now! And being nakama means if you have pain, we share that pain, you have a burden, we all help carry that burden. We love each other like a family. Besides theirs no way I'd leave a kid by themselves! It's more fun having friends along for adventure!" Molly breaks down crying hugging luffy tightly around his waist. "Thank you! Thank you! I promise I'll be the best crew member you'll ever have!" She says.

Liffy jumps up in the air with Molly in hand. "Alright! We got two new members!" Both Captain and crewmate laugh happily while firstmate and navigator smile warmly at the scene. 

 

While up high above the clouds in a world that can not be reached. A women with brown hair and ocean green eyes and a man with black hair and coal black eyes smile warmly down at their daughter. Both relieved to know that she is in good hands.

"Do you think she'll be alright dear?" Says the women.

"I wouldn't worry Ava. Our little girl is in good hands. Besides, look how happy she looks." The man says gesturing his wife to the scene before them. Their daughter laying comfortablely on the swordsmans lap giggling at her captains antics while her companion Luka swims around in glee. 

The women smiles a single tear rolls down her face. "May she grow up happy and safe."

 

 

To be continued....


	2. Swords, swords and...wait for it....more swords!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly shows Zoro her parents swords and learns about his dream.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Bleach. Bleach belongs to Kubo. One Piece belongs to Oda. The only thing I own are my own characters.

 

It was just about mid morning when Molly woke up. Taking a look around she smiled noticing a very sleepy Luffy laying scrunched up in a corner of the boat mumbling "meat" with a hungry grin on his face. Nami was laying vertically across her own boat, her chest rising and falling softly with each breath she took from her mouth. It wasn't until she noticed something warm and stiff behind, did she look behind to see that she had fallen asleep on the swordsmans lap, who she might add was lightly snoring with his mouth open slightly wide. She softly giggled to herself.

:I'm glad to have found such nice and funny people.: she thought looking out into the clear blue landscape. A sudden nudge to her back drew her attention to her friend Luka. 

"Morning Luka, sleep well?" Molly asked. Luke gave a content huff nodding while also giving a small lick to her cheek. "Heehee! Luka, that tickles." She laughed weaving her hands through Lukas soft mane. While petting the hippocampus mane Molly turned her gaze to the three swords perched over to the right of the swordsmans, a particularly white sword. Moving away from Luka, Molly slowly walked around the sleeping green haired teen as to not wake him, so that she could get a better look at the blade. 

Slowly she touches the white sheath taking great care in not damaging the sword itself and places the object to her lap. She runs a hand over the sheath appreciating the care and craftsmanship that was taken into the blade. "I've never seen a blade like this before. The ones Mommy gave me, probably don't compare to something as beautiful as this." She whispered to Luka,who nodded in agreement. 

"I wonder if the blade is white..." she mumbles softly taking a hand to the hilt and the other to the middle of the sheath. She gently pulls the sword about a few inches out when a hand grips tightly around the hand on the hilt, stopping her from proceeding to examine the sword.

Startled she almost drops the sword in her hands,but quickly regains balance. She follows the hand to none other than the now awake swordsman of the crew. A stern gaze is direct towards Molly, a frown present on his lips. 

"I would prefer it if you didn't do that." He says.

Molly blushes a bit embarrassed at being caught but none the less holds it out for the swordsman to take from her hands.

"S-sorry...I was just admiring it! I swear! I wasn't going to break it!" She frantically spurs out. Zoro chuckles patting her head. "Calm down kid, I know you wouldn't do that, but you should've asked,before deciding to just grab it and look. This isn't a toy and it could hurt you." He says. 

"I know that, my mommy taught me a lot about swords, even daddy." She says. Zoro looks at her surprised. "Really? Were they both swordsmen?" He asks curious. Molly smiles nodding. "Yep! In fact, I have both their swords with me! I got them after they passed." She says crawling over to her vessels and pulling out three swords. Two are katanas and one is a medieval long sword. 

"You can look at them." She said laying them gently on Zoro's lap. The first sword he examines is the medieval long sword, with a silver metal hilt wrapped in polished brown leather decorated with small light blue gems and glass stones along the guard. The sheath is hard metal completely wrapped in brown leather fitted with inlays of silver blue metal strips wrapped in "x's" all the way down. When he pulls the blade out he's shocked to see it completely black,but put to the light of the sun it shines with a tint of blue. 

"Incredible! I've never seen a sword like this. Whose was this?!" Zoro asks amazed by the blade. Molly smiles. "It's my father's sword, it's name is Namika; meaning flower of the wave...the specks of blue are fragments of sea stone." Zoro looks amazed. "Why sea stone?" He asks.

"To counter against devil fruit users...you'll probably have to sharpen this one for me. On the account of me being a devil fruit user." She says. He smiles sheathing the blade and handing it back to Molly. 

"It's a fine sword, one that I believe was wielded by an export swordsman." He says.

"Really?! You think so?" Molly asked looking up at the green haired male. Zoro smirks, "definitely, and I can tell you'll be an incredible swordsman just like your folks." He says patting her head, causing the young girl to giggle.

"Then get ready, cause you'll be amazed by my mommys swords!" She exclaims placing Namika down and grabbing two very ornate katanas. 

Looking over both swords, Zoro was in amazement. The first one had an all black background with an engravement of silver vines reaching upwards towards the hilt, which had a fine gold finish shaped as a crescent curve on both the right and left side, the handle was wrapped in fine red silk with a bronze gold dragon charm. Pulling the blade from the scabbard, the color was a deep silver at the bottom and green silver scales alongside the top. 

"What's its name?" He asked looking over the blade with his hand along the edge slightly. 

"Ryujin no Kurosagi,means Dragon God of the Black Moon." She replies. Zoro grins,"Fits well with the sword." 

"It's actually a cursed blade, though it has no graded class among blades." Molly quips. 

"Really? Did it ever cause trouble for your mother?" Zoro asks curious.

Shaking her head, Molly answers, "Though it's a cursed sword, it can be very reasonable, if given the right...how you say, "persuasion". 

"Meaning?" Zoro asks eyebrow raised. 

"If their is enough despair within someone, then his desire to feed off their agony and hopelessness, will allow the wielder to command him, however they see fit." 

Zoro's eyes turn shell shocked and his mouth hangs slightly open in disbelief of what he's heard. A sword that feeds of its masters despair, that's crazy!

Sheathing the blade, Zoro hands it back over to Molly. "I don't blame you for being surprised. Most are when they hear the explanation." She says placing Ryujin down and hands him the second one. 

The second sword has a sheath, that's about a five inches longer than Ryujin, with a dark brown wood scabbard with an orange red and yellow color blended into the shape of a large flame reaching to the top. The hilt is shaped square cut out into four half circles on each side in gold. The handle is wrapped in a light creme silk over a bronze gold fox charm. Pulling the blade out, it's a silver white at the top and a deep rich orange black streaked in wisps to seem like natural fire is erupting from the blade.

"The name for this one is, Aki kitsune, meaning: Autumn fox." She says.

"This one was always my favorite of the two my mommy had."

Zoro smiles. Sheathing the blade back into the scabbard he hands it back over to Molly.

"Their incredible swords. Your parents must have been master swordsman." 

"They both were, and the ironic part is that, I was five when they started to teach me nitoryu, which I'm not even half way with completing. 

Zoro looks at her shocked. "You know nitoriyu?"

Molly nods looking at him confused. "Yes, but why are you asking?"

"I'm a santoriyu user, meaning I practice "three-sword style". He says.

Mollys eyes light up in excitement. "Really?! I hard that's almost impossible to master! Wow, you must be really good." 

Zoro smirks."Thanks kid,but I'm not the best yet." 

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"I made a promise years ago that I would become the greatest swordsman in the world. And in order for me to achieve that dream I must defeat the one known as "Hawkeyes"; who is reported to be the greatest swordsman ever." 

Molly smiles. "You can do it Zoro! I believe in you!" She exclaimed, which caused the resident rubber boy to startle awake. 

"Oops! Sorry for waking you Luffy." Molly blushes smiling.

Luffy grins,"shishi, don't worry about it! Though I'm getting pretty hungry." As if on command, luffy's stomach growled. "Ugh....sooo hungry" whined luffy. Both Molly and Zoro roll their eyes at the rubber captains short attention span.

 


End file.
